Summer Bane
by america.grayson
Summary: Summer Bane, age 17, lives in the New York institute, along with the Lightwoods and Jace. Summer is the daughter of a powerful warlock, Magnus Bane, and shadowhunter Tessa Gray, neither of which she knows. Isabelle lightwood is her parabatai. Summer is for the most part shadow hunter, except for one thing, her wings.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: interrupted by a mundane**

** "Be fair Iz, you always get to dress up, and I'm more seductive anyways", Summer said. Isabelle simply tossed her hair over her shoulders revealing her back so Summer could zip her up. Summer zipped her up and then crossed her arms stubbornly. **

** "We're hunting a demon Summer, it's not like we're actually going clubbing, just put on your gear", Isabelle said annoyed but smiling in a way only parabatai could. **

** Summer moaned and threw herself in her bed grabbing a pillow and tucking it under her chin. The door flung open and Jace stepped in with his thick gear on, and his seraph blade hooked on his waist. **

** He sat down on the bed next to the red splay of hair. "Are you okay Summ?", he asked. "I'm fine, just tired, can we do this tommorow?"**

** Jace laughed and flipped her around so she was facing him, gold against green. "You're always tired if we waited for you to be awake we'd have to wait our whole lives", Jace joked.**

** "You try flying you guys around all day, in a place where the air is so polluted, I can only wear so many runes, and I feel like I'm about to pass out all the time, so shut up Wayland."**

** Jace smiled and pulled her into his lap, casually stroking her hair. "I'm sorry, I promise after this we will let you stay on the ground",Jace said. **

** Isabelle looked nervously at her parabatai. "I don't know Jace, even mom has thought about sending us to Idris, maybe she should stay."**

** Summer rolled her eyes and snickered. "Whatever if you're going I'm going, so let's go, but when I die I want you to know I blame you all", she said. Jace looked hurt and jumped out from under her.**

** Summer stood and parted his hair. "I was kidding Jace, really I'm fine." Alec strode in and looked at Jace and Summer with shock. **

** "Are you two fighting?", he asked astonished. "What makes you think that?", Summer asked cooly seeming uninterested. Alec shrugged it off. **

** "Look we have to go so if you three could hurry up, it'd be great", Alec said sarcastically. Summer stood and nodded grabbing Isabelle's hand and dragging her outside. **

** Jace followed with Alec trailing slightly behind him. They all looked at her expectantly when they crossed through the door. Summer sighed and touched the mark at her collar, tracing it all the way up to her right cheek. **

** Jace stood in front of her in awe. It happened in a second, first their was nothing, then their were wings protruding from her back. **

** They were double the length of her outstretched arms, and reached a foot above her head, and even fully extended they dragged on the ground. They were a vibrant red color, each feather a radiant light. She flapped them once, the wings curling around her body, muscles so strong made even her companions look weak in comparison. **

** Isabelle smiled, looking proud of her parabatai. Summer was the daughter of a warlock and an immortal shadowhunter who was blessed by the angel herself. Summer didn't have any magical abilities, but she had her wings, which were unique and incredible. **

** Summer snatched her harness from it's holster and hooked it around her waist. There were three additional harnesses connecting to hers. Isabelle grabbed one and strapped it around her waist, Jace and Alec following her lead.**

** After they were secured Alec wrapped his arm around his sister and around Summer's waist. Jace spread his arms under him so he could feel the wind when she lifted off.**

** Summer curled her wings around her friends, then pushed back, making her feet lift slightly. Jace smiled and laughed in excitment. She repeated and her legs bent. Isabelle's hair blew back and they lifted off the ground.**

** They got so high in the air Summer jerked horizontally, Alec and Isabelle gripped on to her, but Jace hung limply enjoying the wind in his hair. **

** Summer let go of Alec to swerve away from a building, and even he and Isabelle enjoyed the night sky. By the time she landed her body covering theirs and her wings softening their landing. **

** The club lights blared and the music screeched. Isabelle and Jace looked extremely dissapointed not to be in the sky but they gamely unstrapped themselves.**

** Alec glanced at Summer's amused smile then mimmicked it watching his siblings excitement. Of course, they didn't know that Alec took rides with Summer often enough for it to be a natural joy. **

** They all nodded in unison and strode in the pandemonium through the back doors. Summer took Isabelle by the arm and hid in the dark as she watched the demon in the distance. **

** Summer laughed and her green eyes danced as he fixed on her. She invited him with her eyes and walked in the oppisite direction. Summer followed her quietly her seraph blade glowing at her side.**

** The demon walked up to her and tilted her chin. "What's your name?", he asked.**

** Summer's temper flared. She wanted to protect her parabatai, to yank the demon's filthy hands off her, but Jace came up and grabbed her arm. "Don't", he whispered.**

** Isabelle turned and smiled brightly. "Isabelle", she said, smile in her voice. "That's a nice name, I haven't seen you here before", he pestered. **

** She giggled dramatically. "You're asking me if I come here often?" She covered her mouth with her hand, and Summer slapped her head. Stupid, she thought. **

** "You-", he started. Isabelle swung her whip to her hand and flicked her wrist. Summer jumped out of Jace's grip and pinned the demon to the ground, considering taking her wings out again to impress him. **

** "You don't know how bad I want to kill you for touching her, but I did promise the boys I would let them, such a shame." Summer leaped off gracefully and nodded at Isabelle.**

** "He's all yours boys", she said. Jace came out and grabbed him, chuckling. "So, are there any more with you?", he asked. The demon looked terrified. "Any what?", he asked. **

** "Come on now, you know what I am", Jace said. "Oh I don't know Jace, maybe he doesn't, we should slice open his head and find out", Summer said leaning foward over his shoulder. **

** "Sounds fun Summer, but maybe we should let him speak first", Jace replied amused. "Shadowhunter", the demon hissed reeling on the word. **

** "Got you", Jace teased. Summer and Isabelle giggled and leaned forward. "He's scared", Summer mused. Jace smiled at her, then turned back to the demon.**

** "So, you still haven't told me if there are any other of your kind with you." **

** "I don't know what you're talking about", the demon replied. Alec caught Summer's gaze and rolled his eyes. **

** "He means other demons, you do know what a demon is, don't you?", he asked annoyed. "Demon's, religiously defined as hell's denizens. the servant's of Satan, but understood here, for the purpose of the Clave, to be any malevolent spirit who's origin is outside our own home dimension-", Jace started. **

** Isabelle cut him off. "That's enough Jace", she said curtly. "Izzy's right", Summer said. "Nobody here needs a lesson in semantics- or demonology", Alec finished. **

** "My friends think I talk to much, do you think I talk too much?", Jace asked. "I could give you information, I know where Valentine is", the demon said urgently.**

** Summer groaned. "Why is it always Valentine, it's such a bore", she said playing with her nails. **

** "Kill it Jace, it's not going to tell us anything", Isabelle said. Jace raised his blade, smiling. The demon gasped. "Valentine is back, all the Infernal worlds know it- I know it- I can tell you where he is", the demon screamed.**

** Summer groaned, and Jace's eyes filled with hate. **

** "By the Angel, everytime we capture one of you bastards you claim you know where Valentine is, well we do to, and you can join him!" Jace raised his blade, then we heard the scream. **

** "Stop you can't do this!", she screamed. They all turned astonished. She looked like Summer, red hair, green eyes, but to a lesser extent. The girl looked normal and Summer looked ready for a runway. **

** "What's this?", Alec stammered. "It's a girl, surely you've seen girls before Alec, your sister Isabelle is one", Jace repled. Summer giggled and sighed at Alec. **

** "A mundie girl and she can see us", Alec muttered.**

** "Of course I can see you, I'm not blind you know", the mundane said. Summer actually gasped like she was surprised mundanes could talk.**

** "Oh, but you are, you just don't know it, you'd better get out of here if you know what's good for you", Jace warned. **

** "Oh, he's right, I'm sure you don't want to get on my bad side do you?", Summer threatened. The girl looked terrified, and a guy came up behind her. **

** "Jace, kill it now", Summer demanded. He did, and she dragged them away. "You're an idiot, but we have to go", Summer said strapping her harness on. **

** Isabelle nodded agreeingly and strapped her harness as well. Summer traced the mark on her collar as the boys tied their harnesses. **

** Her beautiful wings expanded and the second the boys were safe she lifted off. It took her all of two minutes to get back to the institute. **

** She took off her harness and traced her mark, making her wings completely vanish. She strode into the institute without waiting for her companions. **

** Jace grabbed her arm and yanked her back. "Hey, where are you going?", Jace asked her. Summer groaned. "You never think do you?", Summer asked annoyed. **

** "Please don't Summ, stop shutting me out, I miss you when you do", Jace complained. Summer rolled her eyes irritated and turned. **

** Jace threw himself in front of her. "Please don't your like my sister, I hate it when you're mad at me", Jace stated almost without emotion. "Fine Jace, but I'm tired, we'll go to breakfast in the morning, but please let me sleep", Summer groaned. **

** "Okay I'll come get you in the morning", Jace said. "Not too early", Summer replied. **

** "Okay goodnight love you", Jace called. Summer couldn't help but smile. "I love you too, goodnight Jace", she replied. And with that she walked off her fat red curls flowing behind her. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Research**

** There was a patio outside the back of the institute. Flowers and fruit trees bloomed all around it, but Summer came for the pond. There was a certain beauty in the way that there were no statues or anything but water, Summer thought. **

** She was wearing tight jeans and a blue tanktop, that showed the entire mark that activated her wings. She leaned back on the bench and waited for Jace who would guess she came out here. **

** "Summer", he said walking towards her. She lifted her head and smiled, he was wearing gear. "You're taking me to breakfast in your gear?". Summer asked skeptically.**

** "I have something to do afterwards and figured by then you wouldn't still be mad and come with me", Jace said sitting next to her. "I have to do this in my gear?", Summer asked.**

** Jace looked nervous for a second. "Well, Hodge wants us to go find Clary from the club last night."**

** "Hodge wants us to, or you do?"**

** "I suggested it, but Hodge said I should, and I thought you'd be slightly more supportive than Alec and Izzy."**

** Summer looked at him coldly, knowing how impulsive Jace is. She didn't want to go get the mundane, but she also didn't want to fight with Jace anymore. Jace frowned, just the smallest tilt if his mouth.**

** "I really am sorry, for giving her all that information. I know that's why your mad because I didn't think about you guys, and I'm sorry", Jace said sincerely.**

** Summer smiled, which brought a smile on Jace's face as well. "Fine, but your paying for breakfast and a cab, because I am not flying you", she said.**

** Jace beamed. "Go get your gear", he said still smiling. Summer walked off into her room staring at her closet.**

** She grabbed a black catsuit made out of the Iron sisters' leather. It was covered in large silver runes, and had a belt strung at her waist. **

** She opened the chest on the floor of her closet and strapped throwing knifes, her weapon of choice, around her belt. At her right hip she sheathed a large dagger, at her left a seraph blade. **

** Summer wrapped her curls in a clip that if twisted would turn into a gold dagger, and pulled on her boots, stuffing her steele inside them. By the time she walked out the door, Jace was standing in the hallway. **

** "You look like your expecting trouble", he mused. "I'm spending the day with you, of course I expect trouble."**

** Jace laughed and grabbed her arm pulling her outside. "Looks to me like you just wanted to hide your wing mark", Jace said. "You know I can trace it through my clothes", Summer argued. **

** "Doesn't matter, since we can walk to the diner", Jace said. "Are we going to a mundane diner?", Summer asked confused, knowing there were no downworld diners anywhere near.**

** "Why not, you just want buscuits anyways", Jace said as they neared a local resturant. He opened the door and Summer ducked under his arm. "I'm not wearing any glamour yet", Summer complained. "Just pretend it's a costume."**

** Jace ordered for them and then sat at a booth across from Summer. He pulled out a stack of papers from his jacket. "I've done some research", he declared. Summer sighed and leaned across the table just as the waitress appeared. **

** She put the food down and looked at Jace and then at Summer, noticing the blades they carried. Summer smiled and tilted her head questioningly, and Jace smiled biting his lip softly in the proccess. The waitress blushed and walked away quickly. **

** "Well that was easy", Summer said satisfied. "What can I say, I'm just that stunnigly sexy", Jace said smiling. "Please", Summer said rolling her eyes.**

** "As I was saying, I did some research and this is what I found", Jace said sliding over the papers. Summer ate a forkfull of a buscuit covered in gravy and sausage, then grabbed the papers. She looked over them. Clarissa Fray went to Saint' Xaviers, and turned sixteen in a few days. She has won many art shows and was seen in many pictures with a mundane friend. Another set of papers gave information on her friend. Simon Lewis, was in a very small unknown band that apparently had a dozen different names. His band member had a poetry reading tonight at a local coffee shop in Brooklynn. **

** "I'm guessing I'm going to go listen to terrible poetry later?", Summer inquired looking up at Jace who had finished his plate and had started eating off hers. She took a bite and slid the plate over to him. He smiled a thank you.**

** "You don't know it's going to be terrible", Jace argued. **

** "I'm fairly certain it is."**

** "You can wait outside if you want."**

** "Like I could let you stay alone with her, you'll do something and I'll have to play the I'm ten times more powerful than the entire Clave combined card to get you out of legal trouble."**

** Jace smiled. "Not ten times perhaps three times but not ten and not at all if it weren't for the wings."**

** "Not entirely true, because downworld is fond of me, so I have them on my side as well."**

** Jace finished his meal, left a twenty on the table and gestured for Summer to follow him as he left. "We're going to be late", he warned. **

** "Then buy a cab, I'm not flying."**

** "Actually I was thinking more of a friendly race on the ground", Jace offered, his eybrows dancing. **

** "Go", Summer said. They ran, Jace always at least two feet in front of her until they got to the coffee shop, labeled Java Jones. Jace smiled at her, and she gave him a look that clearly said shut up. **

** Catching her breath, she reached down and pulled her steele out of her boot. She grabbed Jace's arm and quickly drew a glamour rune. He took the steele from her hand and moved her head with his hand, drawing the rune on her neck, since she had so much skin covered.**

** They entered, and the mundane had already gotten onstage. Summer looked at Jace who was behind her. "I told you it would be terrible", she sad loud enough that it would draw attention if the mundanes could hear her. **

** She looked around, and sure enough, there was Clary Fray sitting at a table alone. She gestured at Jace and he saw her as well. They sat on a couch behind her. Summer groaned and covered her ears as the microphone screeched. **

** "Here", Jace said handing her some papers to study. She rolled her eyes and Jace put his arm around her pulling her head onto his lap. "Read for a while you never know how long she can be utterly clueless", Jace said. Summer sighed and studied the papers as Jace leaned his head back waiting.**

** Summer took a last glance at the table in front of them. Clary was now accompanied by Simon Lewis. Sh was so predictable, Summer thought, before returning to her papers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Retrieving the mundane**

** Summer had gotten halfway through the papers when Jace grabbed her arm. She looked up arching an eyebrow in question. He pointed at Clary who had noticed them.**

** Summer stood fluidly and curtly walked out the door with Jace beside her. Jace started figiting with his sensor, and Summer grabbed her phone to check her texts. **

** Peter had texted her, she realized sweetly. She opened it and smiled. "I'm missing you so much right now, I'm coming over to see you tonight but I have to leave tommorow afternoon :(", it read. Jace glanced at her phone and rolled his eyes.**

** "Now you two are sending text faces, such mundanes", Jace teased. Summer slapped him playfully, and Clary burst through the door. **

** Jace looked up. "Your friend's poetry is horrible", he declared. Clary blinked and tilted her head. "What?", she asked.**

** "I said his poetry was terrible. It sounds like he ate a dictionary and started vomiting words at random."**

** "I don't care about Eric's poetry." Clary's face flushed red with what appeared to be anger but it looked so silly on her Summer had to stifle a laugh with her hand. "I want to know why you're following me", she demanded.**

** Summer smirked. "Who said we wre following you?", she asked. "Nice try. And you were eavesdropping, too. Do you want to tell me what this is about, or should I just call the police?", Clary sneered.**

** "And tell them what? That invisible people are bothering you? Trust me, little girl, the police aren't going to arrest someone they can't see", Jace said arragontly.**

** "I told you before , my name is not little girl", she said grinding her teeth. "It's Clary."**

** "I know", Jace said glancing at Summer.**

** "We simply choose not to care", she added.**

** "It's a pretty name though, like the herb clary sage. In the old days people people thought eating the seeds would let you see the Fair Folk. Did you know that?", Jace drawled.**

** "I have no idea what you're talking about."**

** "You don't know much, do you?", Jace asked. He glanced at Summer, who smirked. "You seem to be a mundane like any other mundane, yet you can see us", Summer said getting closer to Clary curiously. **

** "It's a conundrum", Jace declared.**

** "What's a mundane?", Clary asked Summer, ignoring Jace.**

** "Someone of the human world. Someone like you", Summer explained. **

** "But **_**you're**_** human", Clary said.**

** "She is, but she is not like you", Jace said nonchalantly.**

** Clary glared at Jace. "You think you're better. That's why you were laughing at us."**

** "I was laughing at you because delarations of love amuse me , especially when unrequited", he said. "And because Simon is one of the most mundane mundanes I've ever encountered. And because Hodge thought you might be dangerous, but if you are, you certainly don't know it."**

** Summer smiled. "What a long list you have there Jace", she remarked making him laugh. "Oh yes and because you now send text faces to your boyfriend", Jace added.**

** Clary ignored them. "**_**I'm**_** dangerous? I saw you kill someone last night. I saw you drive a knife up under his ribs and-", she trailed off.**

** "I may be a killer, but I know what I am. Can you say the same?"**

** "I'm an ordinary human being, just like you said. Who's Hodge?"**

** "Hodge is our tutor", Summer said.**

** "And I wouldn't be so quick to brand myself as ordinary, if I were you. Let me see you're right hand", Jace said swiftly.**

** "My right hand?" Jace nodded. "If I show you my right hand, will you leave me alone?", she asked.**

** "Certainly", Jace said trying not to smile. She gave him her hand. Jace examined it and looked at Summer. "Nothing." He sounded dissapointed.**

** "You're not left-handed are you?", Jace asked.**

** "No, why?"**

** "All shadowhunter childen get Marked with the Voyance rune on their right hands- or left, if they're left handed like I am- when they are still young. It's a permanant rune that helps us see the magical world."**

** He grabbed Summer's right hand and put it next to his left hand, palms down. "I don't see anything", Clary said. "Let your mind relax. Wait for it to come. Like waiting for something to rise to the surface of water", Jace suggested. **

** "A tattoo?", she asked. "I thought you could do it. And no, it's a rune. Different runes do different things and only some are permanant, others wear off", Jace lectured.**

** "That's why you're arms aren't all inked up today, even when I concentrate."**

** "That's exactly why, I knew you at least had the sight", Jace said proudly. Summer looked at the sky. "We should go, it's late and Peter should be getting here by now", she said to Clary.**

** "**_**We?**_** I thought you were going to leave me alone", Clary complained.**

** "I lied, Hodge says we have to take you. He wants to talk with you", Jace said. **

** "Why would he want to talk to me?"**

** "Because you know about us now."**

** "You mean people who believe in demon's."**

** "People who kill them. We're called shadowhunters", Summer said cutting in.**

** "At least that's what we call ourselves. The Downworlders have less complimentary names for us", Jace added.**

** "Downworlders?", Clary asked. Summer groaned impatiently.**

** "The magical creatures of the world", Summer snapped. "Hodge will explain more at the institute", Jace said.**

** "What if I don't want to see him?"**

** "That's your problem you can either come willingly or unwilingly", Jace said.**

** "Are you threatening to **_**kidnap**_** me?"**

** "If you want to look at it that way, yes." **

** Clary opened her mouth to say something but her phone went off. "Go ahead and answer that, if you like", Jace offered. Summer squealed impatience which made Jace laugh. **

** Jace smiled at her and Summer felt like smacking him. "Mom!", Clary shrieked.**

** "Clary, what's going on?", Jace asked. She ignored him, and messed with her phone. She dropped it. When she retrieved it she cursed making Summer jump. **

** Jace pulled Clary to her feet. "Stop that. Has something happened?", Jace asked. **

** "Give me your phone", she said and grabbed Jace's sensor. "It's not a phone, it's a Sensor. You won't be able to use it", he told her.**

** "But I need to call the police!", Clary screamed. "Tell me what happened first. I can help you", Jace said. **

** Clary's face turned red again and she slapped him, her nails leaving a mark on his face. Jace jumped back startled, and Clary turned and ran.**

** "Go to the institute and tell them that we had a small problem and that I will be back soon", Jace said turning to Summer. "Where do I meet you?", she asked. **

** "At the institute I got this one", Jace said. Summer arched an eyebrow, hesitating to leave him. "Just go, tell Peter I said hi."**

** Summer's eyes lit up. She flashed him a grateful smile then turned and ran back towards the institute.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

** Summer took the steps to the institute three at at time. She touched the door and it opened. Isabelle came down the hall excited. **

** "Where's Jace?", she asked. Summer sighed softly. "She ran away to her house and Jace wanted to finish things on his own", she told her.**

** "And you let him?", Alec asked appearing from the kitchen. "What was I supposed to do, it's not like he listens to me", Summer said defensively.**

** "Actually he does, more than he listens to anyone else", Alec argued. **

** "I'm sorry", Summer said to Alec who got worried about anything. "Well she is a mundane, what could possible happen that Jace can't take care of?", Alec said as an act of forgiveness.**

** "Of course, I'm sure she had her own reasons", a familiar voice said from behind a wall. It was thick and smooth like honey, but he was laughing which made it light.**

** Summer watched as a ruffle of cream colored hair and light brown eyes appeared from behind a wall. His cheeks lifted and his soft face dimpled when he saw her, his smile wide and deep. **

** Isabelle and Alec watched amused, at how only Summer could bring a smile so genuine on his face. She whispered a shy "hey", and Peter suddenly had her wrapped in his arms.**

** Summer placed her hands tenderly on his neck and he soflty pecked her lips. "I've missed you", he said, bending his neck to be even with her eyes. **

** "I've missed you too", she crooned. Peter moved her arms from his neck and reached for her hand. "If Jace should have no trouble fetching the mundane, then why are you wearing so many knives?", Peter asked concerned. **

** "I didn't know what we were doing, Jace just said to get my gear, we were supposed to be going to breakfast", she explained. **

** "Did you? Go to breakfast, I mean", Isabelled asked stepping up to them. Isabelle was not one to be shy around PDA, Alec however slinked against the wall and pretended to be doing something on his phone.**

** "We did, but Jace ate my plate, so if you want to order something..."**

** "Nonesense, I'll cook something up for you guys", Isabelle said raising her chin slightly.**

** "Please dont", Alec, Summer, and Peter said in unison. Isabelle dropped her jaw, but looked more annoyed than offended. **

** "Sorry Iz, but you really can't cook", Alec said looking up from his phone.**

** "Fine you cook then", Isabelle said like it was a threat. **

** "Gladly", Summer replied grabbing Peter's hand and pulling him towards the kitchen. **

** "Good luck", Isabelle laughed. Alec smiled. "Anything you make will be better than Isabelle's", he said.**

** "Thank you Alec." Summer turned to Izzy. "See, he thinks I can do it", Summer said. Isabelle tried to frown but ended up laughing instead. "If you say so."**

** Summer shut the door of the kitchen behind Peter and smiled. "We're not actually cooking are we?", Peter asked watching her emerald green eyes dance. **

** "Maybe, I am hungry, but not right now", Summer said and he put his hands on her hip, and very gently pressed her against the wall. **

** She cupped his face with her hands and smiled. Peter's eyes softened upon seeing her smile. To him her smile was the kind of smile that could make a blind man see and a gay guy straight.**

** Peter watched her features. Watched how her dark fierce green eyes lightened a shade. How her dimples were so deep that her velvet curls would sink into them. **

** How her lips never quivered when she smiled, they were strong, like nothing could hurt her if she was smiling. She looked at Peter with such adoration it forced him to smile.**

** He leaned down and kissed her, but even that didn't take the smile of her face. He moved his hands from her hips and tangled them in her hair. **

** She jumped up on the counter behind her and pulled him closer and kissed him. It was gentle but it wasn't afraid she was completely comfortable with him, just like he was with her. **

** At some point one of her hands fell down behind her and she pushed the button on the blender. It made a grinding sound as the lid fell in, and Summer jumped up and around startled. **

** They laughed until Summer was in tears, and then decided to make lunch. Peter kept his hand interlocked with hers, as they grated cheese.**

** When they finished with the cheese, Summer put pasta to cook and started making fettuccine. By the time she finished Peter had his arms around her and was playing with her hair absentmindedly. **

** "I love you", he whispered. Summer's eyes batted up and she smiled her perfect smile. "I love you too." They kissed again and the door flew open. **

** Isabelle and Alec poured in, and Isabelle crossed her arms, looking at the feetuccine. "You finished the food and you didn't tell us?", she said with mock anger. **

** "I was thinking about telling you", Summer offered. Alec laughed, and made his way towards the cake pan filled with his lunch. He grabbed a fork and raised it to the sky. **

** "Izzy, my sister, I will make this sacrafice for you and try the first bite, if I die, even though it was not a demon who kiled me I still would have died standing up, tell the brothers that", Alec declared grandly.**

** He plunged the fork in the pasta took a bite. Everyone watched him curiously as he chewed and swallowed. His eyebrows went up so high they almost touched his hairline. **

** "It's actually good", he said shocked. Summer smirked at him and Isabelle. "I hate to say I told you so, but I really don't, so I told you so", Summer said tempted to stick her tongue out. **

** They ate at on paper plates perched on different thngs around the kitchen. Isabelle eventually got tired and laid down across the counter with her head on Summer's lap. **

** Alec and Peter talked for a while Summer read an old book she found behind the cookies. After an hour, they heard the door to the institute open. **

** Summer sat Isabelle up, and she gasped startled. "Is someone here?", she asked. **

** "It's probably Jace", Alec replied who was already on his feet. "Let's go see", Peter said at the door. Summer jerked up as her sensor buzzed, and stood protectively between Peter and the door. **

** She opened it slowly, Jace had Clary draped over his arms, and her arm was bleeding all over the floor. **

** "Jace the floor!" Isabelle shrieked. He glared at her. "Peter, nice to see you, help me get her to the imfirmary", he said in a rush. **

** Jace placed her in the bed and leaned against the wall exhausted. Summer grabbed his shoulder gently and rotated it, checking him for any sign of pain. She grabbed her steele and drew an iratze on his arm and slowly all the bruises and cuts faded.**

** "I'm so sorry, I should have stayed with you", she said softly. "No it would have made her more edgy, I'm fine really", Jace said pushing her gently off of him. **

** "I doubt it, what did you run into anyways you look terrible", Summer asked. **

** "A Ravener, but really I'm fine and I will tell you everything in the morning but for now I just want to sleep", Jace said drowsily, leaning on her slightly.**

** "He's right, he needs rest Summer", Alec said. "Well, all right, goodnight Jace", Summer said relunctantly. Jace hugged her quickly whispered goodnight then walked off to his room.**

** After thirty minutes of watching Isabelle tend to Clary, Summer turned to Peter. "I'm tired, I'll see you in the morning okay?", she said. Peter nodded, smiled then kissed her.**

** "Goodnight", he said. Summer smiled. "Goodnight", she whispered back before turning and heading for her room. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

** Summer laid in her bed with the paper crumpled in her hand. She couldn't stop reading it even though she had it memorized by now.**

** She didn't know what to do, and for once in her life, she thought it was too personal to even ask her parabatai for help. Summer wanted someone new like Clary but smarter to tell the story to, that wouldn't base there advice on their fondness of her. **

** Almost everyone who ever met her, liked Summer. She was polite and sweet, but utterly genuine. Even the Silent Brothers loved her. Asking an opinion on a matter like this where she had been so betrayed, is out of question with anyone.**

** She ran her hands through her hair, twisting it into a knot. She grabbed a clip twisted her hair into it and slid out of bed, in her pajama shorts and tank top.**

** She opened the window and sat on it, four stories up enjoying the fresh air. She traced her mark and her wings expanded.**

** Summer jumped out and hung in the air, not moving anything but her wings. She had told Jace that she was getting sick by the pollution, but that wasn't true. **

** She just wanted more time to herself to think about it. The sky was her favorite place, and she would never tire of it. **

** There was this building with a patio on the roof and a wishing well not to far from the institute, and that is Summer was headed when she started gliding through the air.**

** She gently landed on the edge looking down fifty stories. When she was young her father had tried to teach her how to fly by teaching her what it felt like to fall. He never let her hit the ground always caught her in the air, but she learned.**

** She had been afraid of heights then, but once her wings promised that she wouldn't hit the ground, Summer grew to love being so high.**

** "I knew you weren't going to sleep", Peter's voice said distracing her from her thoughts. Summer whirled around and he was standing behind her. Peter frowned a little.**

** "No weapons, no sensor, I was two inches away from you and you hadn't noticed, I could have killed you", he said. **

** "There's wards on this place, if you were not to be trusted you wouldn't have even been able to get up here", Summer replied hopping off the ledge so he would stop panicking. **

** Peter who was a good 5 inches taller than her pulled her back softly. "What's on your mind?", he asked. **

** Summer thought about telling him. She knew he wouldn't be able to give her advice, but she wanted him to know anyways. She took the note from her pocket and read it out loud to him.**

** "Dear Summer, **

** I don't even know how to begin this letter, but I want you to understand that I didn't want to abandon you. I love you, that hasn't changed. I doubt it ever will.**

** I don't know if you've missed me, but I've missed you so much you can't even imagine. Summer, I'm sorry for not keeping you with your brother, I meant to send you to Idris as well, but the thought of leaving my only daughter out of my reach pained me. **

** I love Will too, but he's always been so much more independent, and strong, so much like your mother. Even his name was so much a part of her, when she left, I couldn't handle it anymore.**

** I was wrong, I'm sorry, and I know you haven't recieved any of my other messages and I thought, perhaps it was better that way. **

** I sent this one to you personally, because Will has been recieving his. I'm afraid he isn't as protected as you are. **

** They gave him a week break to come here. He's in my apartment at this very moment. I know I'm not worth forgiving, but twins aren't supposed to be kept apart. Come visit him, he misses you. **

**Your father, Magnus Bane."**

** Peter stared at her his mouth hanging wide open. "Will is here?", he asked. Summer nodded. Peter sighed very softly and grabbed her hand. **

** "When did you get this letter?", he asked.**

** "Two days ago."**

** "And have you gone to see him?"**

** "No. I don't know if I should", Summer replied looking up and meeting his soft brown eyes. **

** "Summer, I've only been dating you for two years, but I was your friend before. I remember answering your calls at two am, with you crying about how much it hurt, missing him. You didn't even know if he was alive. You have to go see him."**

** Summer wasn't expecting this, she was expecting him to keep her as far away from her father as possible. **

** "What about my dad?", she asked. **

** "Think about it Summer what makes you feel worse the betrayal he gave to you, or the grief you felt over your brother?"**

** Summer didn't answer out loud, but the answer was written all over her face. "Go see him Summer", Peter said kissing her forehead. "Now?", Summer asked looking at the sky which was turned black by nightfall. **

** "Yes Summer, I'm sure they'll understand why this couldn't wait."**

** "What about you, do you want me to take you to the Institute before I go?"**

** "No, come get me afterwards, I want to make sure, you're still okay when you get home", Peter said as he moved to sit on the well.**

** "I don't know how long this will take", Summer argued. **

** "I'm fine Summer, go." He playfully shooed her with his hands. Summer stretched her wings, which had been folded down her back and nodded. She lifted into the air still facing Peter. **

** She steadied herself on his shoulders ad kissed his lips softly. "I love you", she said. Peter smiled and kissed her back. "I love you too", he said, then gently moved her hands. **

** She turned and flew off. When she reached the address on the paper she traced her mark making her wings disappear. **

** She pressed the buzzer. "Who is it and what do you want?", her father's tired voice called through the speaker. It was so familiar she almost turned and ran. **

** Her voice shook as she answered. "It's Summer", she said and she was almost surprised he heard her. **

** He gasped, but it caught at his throat and he choked on a sob. She heard and could imagine him hesitating at the door. She heard rustles and then the door opened on the second floor. **

** Her father stood in the doorway with his hand over his mouth. He wasn't wearing anything glamourous. He was wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt. His black hair falling carelessly around his head. **

** Tears streamed past his eyes and onto his hand. He looked as if he was going to come downstairs, but then he was roughly pushed out of the way.**

** Will was suddenly standing in front of him. His brown hair had grown out and he wore it almost as long as Jace's. His green eyes, were identical to hers. **

** His mark of magic wasn't as visible as hers, and didn't activate wings. Summer's eyes trailed to it a small elegant twist on his shoulder. Will could levitate things, he didn't need the mark, it was purely for show, like a birthmark.**

** She hadn't been staring at him for over a few seconds before he had ran down the stairs and wrapped his arms around her. She put her head between his neck and his shoulder and let her held back tears spill.**

** "You're alive", Will said, relief flooding his soft voice. She pulled her head back, but remained in his arms. **

** Will watched her face search his. She felt so delicate in his arms, four years. He hadn't seen Summer in four years. One of her hands touched the mark on his shoulder while the other pushed his bedhead back. **

** "It's been so long", Summer whispered tears streaming down her face. Will could feel her tenseness and gently started playing with her hair, it's color another magical mark.**

** "Summer", he said and she stood perfectly still listening to how foreign it sounded to hear him say her name. He seemed to notice it too. **

** "Summer", he tried again, saying it with more lightness. "I've missed you so much, you're so tall", he said. Summer laughed through her tears. "I haven't seen you in four years and the first thing you tell me is that I'm so tall?", she asked still laughing. **

** Will laughed too. "I'm not good with speeches", he said. "I suppose somethings don't change it's nice to know that you're still you", Summer tried to say lightly, but her voice cracked. **

** "Don't cry, I'm here now, it's okay", Will said sitting on the bottom step of the stairs. She sat next to him and coughed. "Tell me about it, what's it like in Idris?", Summer said looking up at him. **

** "Lonely, I suppose, I've been living with Ragnor Fell and Catarina Loss and their warlocks so they can't enter, I've only visited Idris and I was too scared to talk to anyone", Will said. **

** Summer looked deflated. "Hey it's okay, I've got you now right?", Will said lifting her chin. "Of course, but four years, with no one to talk to, it sounds terrible", Summer said guiltily.**

** "There's nothing you could have done", Will said softly. "My boyfiend lives in Idris, I could have had him look or something", Summer said bitterly.**

** "Boyfriend?", Will asked startled. "I suppose I wasn't exactly lonely", Summer admitted. Will didn't waver, he glanced down at Summer's abdomen pointedly. She looked down and noticed that her tank top had ridden up, showing a part of parabatai rune. **

** "I've been living in the institute here, with the Lightwoods and Jace, I'm parbatai with Isabelle Lightwood", Summer explained. **

** Will touched her face gently, holding her like a porclein doll. She shivered in the cold, so much of her bare skin exposed. Will wrapped his arm around her and brought her closer to him, trying to keep her warm.**

** "You're going to get sick", he said protectively. Summer opened her mouth to say something. **

** "Summer, I know that this is hard for you, but come inside he's right you're going to get sick", Magnus said grabbing a jacket and holding it out to her. **

** Summer didn't want to show that she needed help, but she was cold so she grabbed it and put it on. **

** "I'm a Shadowhunter, we don't get colds", Summer argued, but she was grateful for the extra layer. **

** "Please just hear me out, you used to love me, you can't deny that", Magnus said softly.**

** "You used to love me too, I'm pretty sure that changed when you abandoned me on the steps of the Institute cold and unconscious", Summer snapped. **

** Will looked alarmed. "He did what?", he demanded. Summer looked at him questioningly. "He told me he introduced you, and that they said they would take care of you", Will said with a look of pure anger.**

** "He tallked to you, you knew what was happening?", Summer asked hurt by being less taken care of.**

** "You didn't?", Will asked. Summer shook her head. Will stood white hot fury burning in his eyes. He stepped towads their father. Summer grabbed his arm and pulled him back. **

** "I couldn't the Lightwood's didn't like me, I knew they would find out, but she's so likeable I hoped they would grow on her before they did."**

** Magnus didn't say this defensively, he said it with a sadness that calmed his son. "Summer, will you stay tonight, just let me talk to you, explain", Magnus pleaded.**

** "You don't deserve to talk to me, I came to see Will", she spat. Magnus bit his lip and nodded. Will looked at her gently. "He's matured since then, I think maybe you should give him a chance", Will said.**

** Summer looked at him and thought of how much she missed him. "Maybe, but I can't tonight, I sort of left my boyfriend on a roof and he's expecting me to take him back to the Institute", Summer explained.**

** Will's face softened then tightened alarmingly. "You live with your boyfriend", he gasped. Magnus looked up quickly. "No he's just staying for the night he leaves tommorow", Summer said. **

** Will relaxed. "Can I stay the night too?", he asked. Summer smiled her heart lifting. "Of course you can", she said. **

** Summer connected the belt she had grabbed on the way over here around her waist. She held one of the extensions out to him.**

** "Want to have some fun?", she asked excited. Will looked terrified but he let her strap him into the belt. **

** "Have you done this before?", he asked nervously. **

** "All the time, I'm actually pretty good at it", Summer said proudly. Will nodded, gulping.**

** Summer traced the mark and her wings appeared folded down her back as she had left them. She spread them out, and Will jerked away from her. **

** "They're huge!", he exclaimed. Summer smiled. "Last time I saw them they were only as long as your arms now they're like double", he said shocked. **

** Summer stretched them up. "And they're taller than you by a lot, how strong are they?", he asked. **

** "I've torn apart entire rooms with them", Summer said. Will smiled a smile that spread so far it looked painful. **

** "By the angel, I have missed you so much", Will said. "I've missed you too, you'll have to show me you're little gift later", Summer said then tilted her head slightly.**

** "What?", Will asked looking at her peculiar expression. She smiled deviously, and then they were airborne. **

** Will grabbed on to her shoulders as she flipped in a circle and started flying so fast he was forced against her. **

** She tucked her wings and they plunged downwards. Will gasped, but didn't have time to scream because they immediately started going up. **

** Summer leveled herself out and flew calmly the last four miles to the rooftop. Will seemed relaxed, and at home with her. He reached an arm out and stroked the feathers closest to her back. **

** Summer smiled, but she didn't feel it, she had no nerves in her wings. "This is amazing", Will declared. **

** "What is?", Summer asked unsure what he meant.**

** "Everything, you being alive, getting to see you again, talking to you, flying with you, just everything."**

** "I'm just trying not to dissapoint you."**

** Will looked at her quickly. "Summer, you could never dissapoint me, you mean so much to me, the fact that you are even breathing makes me proud."**

** She smiled at him and hovered over the roof for a while. "I'm so glad you found me Will, I thought you might heve been dead and that's why he sent me away", Summer whispered. **

** "I'm so sorry, I at least knew you were alive when he left I at least had a few days of peice of mind", Will said, and they landed on the roof.**


End file.
